


Fils pourpres

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/F, Fate & Destiny, Flowers, Jealousy, Romance, Sexual Content, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au fond des Enfers, Violate l'aime. Elle se morfond au fond de cet amour. Eaque, dites-vous? Bien sûr que non! Elle ne pense qu'à elle, ne veut qu'elle : sa Fleur des Enfers.<br/>Et si le destin s'emballait et lui permettait de prendre ce qu'elle désire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fils pourpres

Eaque s'ennuyait. Le sujet de cette discussion n'entrait pas dans ses préoccupations actuelles. Il était ici parce que Minos l'avait voulu. Il avait autre chose à faire. Aller voir ce Saint, par exemple. Quel était son nom, déjà ? Deuteros, oui c'était cela. De beaux cheveux, une nuque attirante, de belles fesses. Beaucoup plus distrayant que le spectacle auquel il assistait. De plus, ce siège était particulièrement inconfortable. Comment Rhadamanthe faisait-il pour se procurer un mobilier aussi rude ? Impatient, il recroisa les jambes, joignit ses mains en mettant chaque doigt face à son jumeau.

Le poing de Rhadamanthe s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur la table qui vacilla encore un peu plus sur ses pieds. Aux côtés de son frère, Eaque haussa les sourcils. Tant de violence ! Décidément, le Wyverne ne changerait jamais. Il soupira. Oh, Hadès-Sama ! Que Radamanthe pouvait être lassant !

\- Tu as intérêt à nous les retrouver !

\- A te la retrouver, tu veux dire. En ce qui me concerne, tout ceci ne m'intéresse pas, précisa le Garuda. Je ne suis ici que parce qu'il l'a demandé.

Agenouillé, ou plutôt aplati devant les deux Juges, Cheshire tremblait. Eaque ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pauvre petite bête! Finalement, la colère de son frère était plutôt divertissante pour celui qui n'avait pas à la subir. Perdu au fond de ses pensées, il l'entendait continuer :

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu la suivais partout comme le petit chat que tu es. Elle aurait fini par te marcher dessus en reculant. Tu la collais plus que son ombre. Tu l'aurais suivie jusque dans mon lit, si tu l'avais pu! Et tu oses me dire que tu ne sais pas où se trouve Pandore ! Et je ne parle pas de Violate qui a aussi disparu ! Tu as intérêt à nous les ramener.

\- A te la ramener, appuya à nouveau Eaque.

Sans réagir à cette remarque, Rhadamanthe continua :

\- Sinon, je te mute au Cocyte !

Eaque sourit ironiquement. Quelle scène digne de tragédie ! D'accord, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les laisser parcourir les Enfers à leur guise. Minos avait bien insisté là-dessus. Ils étaient les maîtres des Enfers et devaient asseoir leur pouvoir. Il les avait donc chargés tous les deux de régler ces « problèmes » dont Eaque se fichait complètement. Mais bon, il y avait la manière ! Et pour ce qui était de la subtilité et du tact, Rhadamanthe n'était pas le candidat idéal. Il aurait directement dû s'en charger lui-même. Il serait déjà aux abords du Sanctuaire à chercher ce Saint. Il soupira, décroisa les jambes et se leva lentement. Il arrêta le bras de son frère qui allait encore une fois percuter ce misérable chaton.

\- Cela suffit, Rhadamanthe. On ne frappe pas les animaux. Et je crois qu'il a bien compris maintenant à quel point il était essentiel qu'il retrouve Pandore. N'est-ce pas, Cheshire ? Tu vas la retrouver et la ramener ici. Sinon tu paieras doublement ta trahison envers nous et ton échec.

Le Caith Sith bredouilla : « Bien sûr, Seigneurs. Je la ramènerai. »

\- Laisse-nous, maintenant. Cette pièce n'a que trop supporté ton insignifiante présence.

Cheshire crispa le poing en se relevant. Eaque. Sa haine envers le Garuda venait de passer au niveau ultime. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête : il verra bien, le Juge, lorsqu'elle reviendra et qu'elle reprendra sa place. Elle lui fera payer la moindre de ses arrogances. Et lui, il le regardera quémander pardon. Il sourira lorsqu'il verra ses yeux qui la supplieront en vain. Et quand enfin, déchiqueté, démembré, il poussera son dernier souffle, lui, Cheshire du Caith Sith de l'Etoile Terrestre de l'Animalité, il rira aux éclats. Il ferma les yeux, murmura dans le couloir sombre : « Dame Pandore, vous me manquez ».

* * *

 

Moi, Violate du Béhémoth de l'Etoile Céleste de la Solitude, j'ouvre les yeux sur un plafond que je ne connais pas. Je tourne la tête à droite, vois les murs de pierre grise grossièrement taillée, le sol de terre battue, l'absence de volets aux fenêtres. Tout suggère la maison de Squelette, voire le poste de garde. Je ne suis pas chez moi. Je ne suis pas chez Eaque. Mon corps nu sous les draps est pourtant apaisé. Une respiration autre que la mienne s'immisce dans le silence de la pièce. Je tourne la tête.

Couchée sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur sa main, elle dort encore. Son souffle soulève régulièrement sa poitrine que je devine nue sous le drap. Mon corps frissonne à ce détail. Entortillée entre ses doigts, une mèche de mes cheveux trace des sillons sombres sur sa peau blanche et si douce, tellement plus douce que la mienne nervurée de toutes ces cicatrices. « Pandore » Ma voix murmure son nom et mon esprit se rappelle.

* * *

 

Je t'ai à nouveau croisée dans Antinora. Tu traversais le couloir central. Toujours aussi belle, encore plus attirante. Dans tes vêtements sombres et pourtant si lumineuse. Tu as posé le regard sur moi. Hautain, cruel. Nous nous sommes arrêtées un moment, le temps que tu juges. Quoi donc ? Mon aspect physique ? Ma démarche ? Tu as repris ta route.

\- Il ne t'aimera jamais, tu le sais ?

Ces mots me lacèrent plus profondément que la pire des attaques. Bien sûr que je le sais. J'ai mis tant de temps à l'admettre. La blessure est encore vive. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'entrevois la lumière. Chaque fois que je t'aperçois, à chaque moment où nos routes se croisent ou quand je rentre dans une pièce où il subsiste un effluve de ton parfum. Majestueuse fleur parmi tous ces Spectres. Je rêve de te caresser la joue, de te frôler la nuque. Pourtant.

Je t'attrape par la gorge, te colle au mur. « Ne me redis plus jamais cela ». Mes doigts serrent ta peau si blanche. Son contact est tellement doux, tellement agréable. Ton visage est si près du mien. C'est la première fois que je suis si proche de toi, que tu me portes autant d'attention. Tes yeux sont si beaux. J'aime cette nuance de peur dont se teinte le pourpre de tes iris en cet instant. J'imagine mes lèvres qui se rapprochent des tiennes. Je voudrais.

Ta voix suppliante me tire de ma rêverie. Je desserre mon étreinte, tombe à genoux devant toi, craignant ta colère. Je baisse la tête. Je ne voulais pas.

Je t'imagine portant tes mains à ton cou, avalant avec frénésie la moindre goulée d'air.

Le couloir retentit du Noble Venom. Tes serpents rampent sur moi, me mordent. La douleur me cloue au sol, s'immisce sous ma peau, parcourt mes muscles. Je la sens tourner autour de mon cœur. Ton talon s'enfonce dans ma nuque. Tu m'obliges à poser la joue sur le sol. Le contact froid du marbre noir est comme une caresse cuisante sur mon visage. Plus tu me maltraites, plus je te veux. Tu seras à moi.

Quand la douleur s'arrête, je ne vois plus que ta silhouette qui s'éloigne. Tes cheveux battent le creux de tes reins. Virtuellement, je passe mes doigts dedans. Je hume leur parfum.

\- Oh, Pandore ! C'est toi qui m'obéiras. - Je serre le poing. – Bientôt.

* * *

 

Je ne sais plus. Je ne peux plus continuer sans t'approcher. J'avance d'un pas décidé vers le château d'Hadès, prête à braver encore ton courroux. J'arrive devant la massive porte qui protège ton sommeil. Rien qu'à l'évocation de toi dans un lit, mon cœur s'emballe, mon sang se réchauffe. J'ai mal de te vouloir comme cela.

Comme chaque fois, le doute m'envahit. Et si tu me repoussais ? Le Spectre que je suis mérite-t-il encore une fois ton regard ? Est-ce que tu me vois au moins ?

Je fais alors demi-tour. Je tourne les talons, laissant mon destin à cheval entre ce qu'il était avant toi et ce qu'il pourrait être avec toi. Je traverse le Meikai, brave l'interdit – ton interdit : aucun Spectre là-bas avant le réveil complet d'Hadès – et monte à la surface. Je vais en chercher pour toi.

Chaque nuit, inlassablement, je parcours leur monde. J'en cherche une parfaite, une qui te ressemble. Si blanche au milieu de la noirceur de la nuit, étalant ses pétales comme tu répands ta beauté. A la fois fière et fragile, si fragile qu'une main trop rude pourrait la blesser. Un lys, chaque nuit. Pour toi, ma Fleur des Enfers.

Je le cueille délicatement. Comme je le ferai avec toi, lorsque tu voudras, lorsque tu me le demanderas. Doucement, pour ne pas froisser la fleur, pour qu'elle garde son éclat. Je hume son parfum, imaginant déjà ta main caresser ses pétales, sa fragrance te faire tourner la tête.

J'escalade les murailles du château, protégeant contre moi ce précieux trésor. J'arrive sur ton balcon, pose la main sur ta fenêtre. Si proche de toi. Séparé par ce simple panneau de verre. Je t'aperçois endormie, le drap couvrant si peu ton corps que je devine. Sans lui. Seule dans cette chambre. A ma portée. A regret, je m'écarte de la fenêtre. Pose la fleur sur le sol. Efface ma présence de ton univers.

* * *

 

Je me cache derrière ces pierres, le cœur battant au moindre bruit, guettant ta silhouette, tapie dans l'ombre. Comme chaque nuit. Maudissant parfois l'arrivée de Rhadamanthe sur ton balcon, le regardant, le cœur déchiré, détruire mon présent. Serrant le poing lorsqu'il froisse les pétales blancs.

Mais cette nuit, il n'est pas là. Cette attente est comme une lame déchirant ma chair, chaque seconde ouvre un peu plus la blessure qui est mienne depuis que tu as posé ton regard sur moi.

Et puis vient l'heure où tu ouvres cette fenêtre, où tout mon être frémit lorsque tu te baisses pour ramasser ma fleur et que les pans de ta robe s'écartent, découvrant un peu plus ces cuisses que je rêve de caresser. Je soupire. Toutes ces choses que me promet ta sensualité. Je te veux. Tellement. Mon corps, mon âme te réclament. Ne les entends-tu pas ?

* * *

 

Et cette sortie dans le monde des humains lors de laquelle j'ai fait partie de ton escorte. Est-ce toi qui m'as réclamée ? Eaque a-t-il voulu m'éloigner ? Ou le hasard a-t-il voulu m'accorder l'honneur de t'approcher encore ?

Je devais veiller sur toi, m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Les autres Spectres n'auraient pas pu comprendre ma joie. Pour eux, tout ceci était banal. Seule, je me sentais investie d'une mission divine : protéger le corps et l'âme que je chérissais.

J'évitais de m'approcher de toi. Redoutant des sarcasmes ou une nouvelle colère, peut-être. Pourtant. Tu t'es trouvée à mes côtés. Tu as murmuré, me fixant du regard : « Est-ce un parfum de lys que je sens, Violate ? »

J'ai soutenu l'interrogation de tes magnifiques yeux, je n'ai prononcé aucune parole et me suis éloignée. J'ai cru sentir le frôlement de ta main sur la mienne. J'ai cru que tu voulais me retenir, mais ne savais comment faire. J'ai espéré que tu m'aimais.

* * *

 

Que t'arrive-t-il, Pandore ? Ton regard a changé. Tu as changé. Tu es plus clémente, moins arrogante. Il paraît même que tu interdis ton lit à Rhadamanthe. C'est, en tous cas, ce que dit Cheshire, ravi de pouvoir dormir de nouveau au pied de ta couche. Il se vante partout de connaître le nom que tu murmures dans ton sommeil. J'espère et je crains à la fois.

Quel que soit ce prénom, tu devrais faire attention, ma Fleur des Enfers, le Wyverne n'est pas du genre à se faire délaisser sans réagir. Il ne doit pas apprécier que tu lui refuses tes charmes. Malgré moi, je souris. Ce que cachent tes cuisses d'albâtre, je le veux pour moi.

* * *

 

Cheshire se félicitait d'avoir suivi son instinct. Il avait entendu les pas des Juges, reconnu la voix tonitruante de Rhadamanthe dans le couloir et avait plongé dans l'espace sombre de la grande salle, derrière ce coffre, d'où il observait la scène.

Comme d'accoutumée, le Wyverne était entré en faisant voler les portes sur son passage et le Caith Sith avait heureusement réussi à contenir son cri de surprise. Nonchalant, Eaque avait suivi, semblant à 1000 lieues de toute cette agitation. Le Griffon était entré le dernier, avait lentement refermé la porte avant de s'approcher de Rhadamanthe qui hurlait sa colère à travers la pièce.

Il s'arrêta face à lui, sourit, désarçonnant un instant son aîné. Pas un sourire conciliant ni compatissant. Pas même réconfortant. Un sourire carnassier. C'est cela, frissonna le Chat, un sourire de prédateur face à sa proie. Le mouvement fut imperceptible. Le Wyverne s'effondra sur le sol, la bouche en sang.

Minos secoua la tête : « Rhadamanthe, Rhadamanthe. Je ne veux plus de telles scènes dans un lieu public. Je ne veux plus avoir à te remettre à ta place. Tu es un Juge. Tu dois garder la maîtrise de toi, de tes actes. »

Il tournait autour d'un Wyverne peinant à se relever. Dans son coin, Eaque semblait apprécier fortement la scène.

« Elle ne veut plus de toi. Et alors ? Où est le problème ? Il y en a plein d'autres. »

Le Griffon se baissa, attrapa les cheveux de sa proie, lui tira la tête en arrière. Son visage était tellement proche de celui de Rhadamanthe que cette scène semblait avoir un double message. La voix de Minos devint un murmure : « Tellement d'autres qui aimeraient avoir un Juge dans leur lit ». Il lécha le sang qui maculait le menton de sa victime.

Rhadamanthe leva une main vers le visage du Griffon. Avant que ses doigts n'effleurent sa peau, celui-ci relâcha sa prise sur les cheveux blonds et s'éloigna du Wyverne au sol avec un air satisfait.

« Revenons à ce qui nous importe vraiment. » Le Griffon s'installa sans pudeur sur le futur trône d'Hadès, croisant ses jambes avec nonchalance. Il caressait les accoudoirs, s'adressant à Rhadamanthe : « Hadès n'est pas réveillé. Il n'est pas un obstacle. Le seul écueil sur notre route vers le pouvoir sur les Enfers est ton amante. Enfin, ton ancienne amante – son sourire était vraiment malsain sur ses mots. Le plaisir de faire du mal, Cheshire en était sûr. – Nous devons nous en débarrasser. Dis-moi, Joli Cœur, quel est son point faible ? »

Eaque était venu rejoindre Minos et s'appuyait sur le dossier du trône en regardant avec délectation Rhadamanthe se relever tant bien que mal.

\- Oui, dis-nous. Qui a-t-elle trouvé pour te remplacer? Non pas que cela soit bien compliqué, mais

Minos leva la main. Le Garuda se tut immédiatement.

Cheshire le savait. Il avait senti depuis longtemps que celui des trois qui avait le plus d'ascendant sur les autres était le Griffon. Cela se voyait. Dans ses gestes, sa manière de parler. Ils se trompaient tous. Ils croyaient tous devoir se méfier du Wyverne. Ils avaient tort. Il faillait se défier de Minos.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est son nouvel amant. –La voix de Rhadamanthe semblait si faible. Le Caith Sith aurait presque eu pitié de lui.- Je ne sais pas à qui elle ouvre ses bras. Elle m'a interdit de l'approcher. C'est tout.

Eaque jubilait. Le Griffon réfléchissait :

\- Sans cette information, je n'ai aucun moyen de pression sur elle. Il faut découvrir sa faiblesse. Je veux le nom de son amant.

Cheshire se tassa un peu plus dans son coin. Il ferait bien d'éviter le plus possible les trois Juges. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à Minos et ses tortures raffinées dans Toloméa. Il serait bien obligé alors de révéler ce nom, de trahir sa Maîtresse. Ce nom qu'il ne parvenait même pas encore à concevoir entre les lèvres de Pandore. Ce prénom de femme.

* * *

 

J'ai l'impression que tu provoques nos rencontres. Il me semble que tu cherches à me voir. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce mon esprit qui s'égare ? Pourquoi me convoquer seule au château d'Hadès ? Pourquoi ces questions anodines sur la maintenance des Enfers ?

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu voudrais ? Pourquoi est-ce que je retiens mes gestes ?

Je n'en peux plus, Pandore. Arrête de jouer ainsi avec moi. Je me consume de toi. Je vais finir par céder. Je n'aurai alors pas d'autre salut que de t'embrasser.

* * *

 

Le Caith Sith s'était assis devant l'entrée du château d'Hadès. Mis à l'extérieur par sa Maîtresse, avec pour mission de ne laisser entrer personne. Pas même eux. Il redoutait toujours de voir leurs silhouettes apparaître au bas du chemin. Que pourrait-il faire face à eux ? Rien, probablement. A part la défendre jusqu'au bout. Ce soir, il lui en parlerait. Cette nuit, il lui dirait ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Il l'aiderait.

* * *

 

C'en est trop Pandore ! Tu viens encore de me frôler, moi agenouillée devant toi. J'ai levé la main après ton passage, esquissé le geste d'attraper une mèche de tes cheveux, me suis arrêtée. Pourquoi ? J'ai pris tout ce que ces mâles me refusaient, je me suis battue pour l'avoir. Et là, face à toi, je reculerais ? Non. C'est terminé.

Sans ta permission, je me relève. Au bruit de mon surplis, tu te retournes, étonnée. Les yeux pleins de crainte. Le regard pourtant empli d'une demande. Je vais nous libérer, ma Fleur des Enfers. Je vais oser. Je vais les faire, ces gestes qui nous manquent.

Je m'approche de toi. Tu ne bouges pas.

Je passe ma main autour de ta taille. Tu ne recules pas.

Je caresse ta joue. Tu ne me chasses pas.

Je passe mes doigts sur tes lèvres. Tu ne m'en empêches pas.

Je frôle tes lèvres des miennes. Tu me réponds. Ta main se pose sur ma nuque, je sens tes ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Ma langue s'immisce dans ta bouche. Tu te serres contre moi. Je resserre mon étreinte. Tes lèvres, tes cheveux, ta peau, ton parfum, ma victoire, mon salut.

Mes mains se posent sur toi, écartent les pans de ta robe, glissent sur ta cuisse. J'embrasse ta nuque, passe mes doigts dans tes cheveux si soyeux.

« Pandore »

Debout au milieu de la grande salle, je te serre contre moi. Je sens ta peau qui frémit sous mes mains. Tes lèvres scellées aux miennes. Le Meikai peut s'écrouler, je ne veux que toi.

Et ma dernière requête se voit exaucée.

Sous l'effet de Greatest Caution, la porte et la moitié de la salle qui nous cachaient se volatilisent. Les vitraux éclatent, les marbres s'effondrent. Je te protège de mon corps. La poussière et les débris retombent, le calme revient. Je m'écarte un peu. Je vois la frayeur dans ton regard, me retourne, gardant ma main sur ta taille.

Dans l'ouverture béante qui a remplacé l'immense porte sculptée, se découpent trois silhouettes ailées. Les Juges.

La colère de Rhadamanthe envahit la pièce : « Pandore. Tu te rends compte ? Tu imagines ce que tu fais ? Violate ! Une femme ! Comment peux-tu ? Comment as-tu pu me laisser pour elle ?»

Derrière lui, je vois le sourire épanoui d'Eaque et la satisfaction de Minos. C'était l'occasion qu'ils attendaient. Le motif final pour se rebeller face à ton autorité. Si nous restons ici, nous sommes perdues.

Le Wyverne lance le corps sanglant du Caith Sith à tes pieds. Tu te penches, je te retiens, murmure à ton oreille que nous ne pouvons rien pour lui, que nous devons nous sauver. Je serre plus fort ta taille. Sur le sol, Cheshire remue faiblement. Je concentre mon Cosmos, plonge mon regard dans le tien – Me suivras-tu ?-.

Ils s'avancent. Le Brutal Real détruit le reste de la pièce. Cachée dans les volutes de débris, je t'emmène.

* * *

 

Minos enleva quelques grains de poussière de son épaule : « Eh bien, vous avez deux problèmes à résoudre, maintenant. Vous me les ramenez. Ici. Je ne veux pas qu'elles parcourent les Enfers à leur guise. »

Il baissa les yeux vers le Caith Sith qui essayait vainement de se relever. « Quant à lui, faites en sorte qu'il soit sur pied le plus rapidement possible. Si quelqu'un peut retrouver Pandore, c'est bien lui. Et il n'oserait pas se rebeller contre les nouveaux maîtres des Enfers, n'est-ce pas ? » Il décocha un coup de genou qui atteignit Cheshire en pleine mâchoire. Le Chat s'effondra.

Le Griffon se retourna, laissant Rhadamanthe et Eaque au milieu des décombres de la salle. Le Garuda ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il en aurait même ri si l'ire de son aîné n'était pas si intense. Pandore. Pandore et Violate. Cette situation était trop amusante. Voilà qui mettrait à mal la virilité du Wyverne pour un bon bout de temps.

* * *

 

Cela fait des heures que je cours, ta main serrée dans la mienne. Prendre les chemins détournés. Essayer de ne croiser personne. Mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et nous. Rejoindre la surface. Là-haut, ils ne nous retrouveront pas. Notre salut. Cela semble pourtant si loin.

Je te sens ralentir derrière moi. Je suis épuisée aussi. J'aperçois au loin une maison de Squelette laissée à l'abandon. Je t'y entraîne.

Je referme la porte lézardée derrière nous, la barricade sommairement avec les table et chaises restées là. Je suis bien consciente que cela ne les retiendrait pas longtemps. Mais il faut que je réfléchisse, que je m'occupe les mains pendant que je cherche un moyen de nous sauver.

Derrière moi, j'entends le froissement de tes vêtements. Me retourne. Tu t'es assise sur ce lit sommaire, la main sur le front. Tu as l'air si désespérée. Oh, ma Fleur des Enfers. Je ne veux pas voir ces larmes couler.

Je viens m'asseoir près de toi, te prends dans mes bras. Nous trouverons une solution. Nous y retournerons. Tu reprendras ta place. Ils ne garderont pas les Enfers.

J'essuie maladroitement tes larmes, prends ton visage entre mes mains. J'hésite un instant, puis pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Un frisson me parcourt le corps lorsque tes doigts passent dans mes cheveux, que nos langues se caressent.

J'envoie le surplis du Béhémoth dans un coin de la pièce, veillant sur nous. Je reprends tes lèvres, soupire quand je sens tes mains frôler à nouveau ma nuque. Je brûle tellement je te veux.

Je te fais basculer et te couche doucement sur le lit. Tu ne me résistes pas. Le satin de ta robe se mêle au tissu brut de ma tenue. Pandore, si tu voulais. Pandore, si tu me le permettais.

Je quitte tes lèvres, embrasse ta nuque. M'enivre du parfum de tes cheveux, de ta peau. Ta main descend le long de mon dos, s'arrête un instant au creux de mes reins. Je grogne de plaisir en léchant ta gorge, en mordant doucement cette peau si blanche qui se teinte de violacé sous mes dents.

Je passe ma main sur ton décolleté, sens ta peau frémir sous mes doigts. Je ne ferai rien que tu ne voudras. J'embrasse la naissance de tes seins, respire plus fort sous l'excitation qui monte. Hésitante, je délace lentement ton corsage, craignant un refus de ta part. Chaque fois que le lacet quitte un œillet, je découvre un peu plus ton corps. Chaque morceau dévoilé me donne encore plus envie de toi. J'ai tellement mal de te vouloir comme cela. Je t'enlève cette robe que j'ai frôlée tant de fois. Je passe mes mains aux multiples cicatrices sur l'immaculé de tes seins, caresse le satiné de ta peau. Ils sont parfaits. Ils sont à moi.

Tu gémis lorsque mes lèvres descendent, que ma langue lèche un mamelon. Je tremble quand tu griffes mon dos. Je me relève un instant, enlève mon haut. Me recouche sur toi, sens ta peau si chaude contre la mienne, tes seins contre les miens. Passe ma langue sur ta nuque, descends de ta poitrine jusqu'à ton nombril. Je caresse tes hanches, ma main frôle ton genou, remonte lentement le long de ta cuisse.

Je me relève un peu, te regarde. Demande-moi.

Tu me fixes de tes yeux pourpres. Tu es magnifique. Les lèvres rougies par nos baisers, tes cheveux étalés sur ce lit sommaire, ta robe délacée offrant ton corps parfait à mon regard. Et ce triangle de dentelle sombre. Cette simple pièce de tissu qui me cache ce que je convoite tant.

Tu me tires les cheveux, je bascule la tête en arrière, souris. Tu veux rester ma Maîtresse. Allons, Pandore. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

Tu prononces mon nom. Violate du Béhémoth de l'Etoile Céleste de la Solitude. Comme il devient doux au creux de tes lèvres. Ta main caresse ma joue, frôle mes lèvres. Oui, bien sûr que je te veux, Pandore. Toute mon attente aurait été vaine si j'arrêtais maintenant. Avec toi. Exilée. Avec toi. J'embrasse la paume de ta main, pose mes lèvres sur ton bas-ventre. Mes mains remontent le long de tes cuisses, en caressent l'intérieur. Je descends lentement cette dentelle le long de tes jambes. Les caresse, les mords. Je les écarte doucement, viens me glisser entre elles. J'embrasse l'intérieur de ta cuisse, caresse ton ventre. Ma main frôle ton sexe. Tu te cambres sous ma caresse.

J'embrasse ces nouvelles lèvres que tu m'offres, passe ma langue entre elles. Tu relèves ton bassin sous les caresses de ma langue. Je frémis de t'avoir enfin à moi.

Tu caresses mes cheveux, passe tes doigts sur ma nuque, érafle mes épaules. Chaque coup de langue éveille de nouveaux gémissements de ta part. Entendre le plaisir que je te donne ne fait qu'augmenter mes frissons. Tu me tires vers toi, tu me demandes. Je remonte le long de ton corps, me noie dans tes yeux, prends voluptueusement tes lèvres.

J'enfonce mes doigts en toi, sens ce fourreau chaud et humide se refermer sur eux. Tes ongles lacèrent mon dos. Pandore. Recouvre leurs cicatrices de tes marques. Montre-leur à tous que tu es à moi.

Je bouge mes doigts à l'intérieur de toi, lèche avidement ton sein dont ma main épouse parfaitement le galbe. Tu me relèves doucement la tête, caresse ma joue. Oui, Pandore. Pour toi. Rien que pour toi.

Je me mets légèrement de côté quand je sens ta main se glisser sur mon ventre, passer sous le tissu de mon pantalon. Tu me caresses, mon corps tremble. Je suis ivre de toi.

* * *

 

Sortir des Enfers. T'emmener où ils ne te trouveront pas. Était-ce une bonne idée ? N'aurait-il pas mieux valu les laisser nous rattraper et tuer ? Ces doutes m'assaillent parfois quand je te vois pensive, dans ces vêtements si rudes pour ta peau. Quand je te vois pleurer ta puissance et ton Royaume perdus. Quand je sais que tu essuies tes larmes avant que je ne les voie. Je te connais Pandore. Tu dis que tu ne regrettes rien. Moi, je regrette pour toi.

Je dois trouver le moyen de t'offrir à nouveau le Meikai. Même s'il faut affronter les trois Juges. Même si j'y laisse ma peau de Spectre.

* * *

 

Réfléchis, Cheshire, réfléchis. Si les trois autres t'ont laissé la vie sauve, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils pensent que tu vas la retrouver. Ils te surveillent certainement. D'un autre côté, si tu ne la cherches pas, ils t'enfermeront et donneront cette mission à d'autres Spectres et tu ne pourras pas l'aider.

Je soupire. Encore. Maîtresse, que dois-je faire ?

J'ai visité tous les lieux où vous auriez pu retourner. J'ai dérangé Poséidon. J'ai traversé Asgard. Où êtes-vous ? Mon erreur est peut-être de chercher où vous seriez allée. Je souris. Je me trompe de cible. Je dois chercher Violate, pas Pandore.

Où allait-elle toutes ces nuits ? Si je l'avais suivie…

Chercher. Encore. Ne rien trouver. Ici aussi, ma quête restera sûrement sans résultat.

Des maisons de pêcheurs. Des filets, des barques. Et des fleurs autour de cette masure. Ces fleurs blanches identiques à celles que vous emmeniez partout avec vous, cachées sous votre corsage. Ces fleurs. Cette silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs travaillant la terre. Ce regard effronté, ces cicatrices. Violate.

Je vous ai trouvée, Maîtresse.

* * *

 

Je me sens observée. Il y a quelqu'un, j'en suis sûre. Le village devrait être désert à cette heure. Ce n'est pas une présence humaine ordinaire. C'est un Spectre. Tant pis, pour la discrétion. J'appelle à moi le surplis du Béhémoth. Même si je ne l'ai plus porté depuis un moment, il me procure toujours autant de force.

Tu sors de la maison, inquiète, ton armure ceignant ton corps. Tu l'as aussi ressenti. Ne t'en fais pas.

Cheshire sort d'un buisson. Je t'entends pousser un soupir de soulagement. Tu t'apprêtes à aller à sa rencontre. Je t'arrête. Il n'est pas seul.

Du haut de la colline, trois silhouettes ailées foncent sur nous. Le Caith Sith se retourne, je sens l'étonnement et la frayeur dans son Cosmos. Il se met à courir, tente de fuir les Juges, arrive à tes pieds lorsque ceux-ci nous font face.

Mentalement, j'évalue nos chances de victoire. Rhadamanthe va se jeter sur toi. Eaque ne s'intéressera pas à moi. Je devrai donc affronter Minos. Et Cheshire se heurtera au Garuda. trois contre trois. Mathématiquement, l'équilibre est parfait, pourtant nos chances sont bien maigres.

Je déteste leur regard sur nous. Je hais leur arrogance et leur assurance. Je concentre mon Cosmos. Ils t'ont enlevé ton Royaume. Si je dois y laisser la vie, j'en emporterai au moins un avec moi.

Le Griffon s'avance. Va-t-il donc nous gratifier d'un discours moralisateur ?

\- Pandore, oublions tout ceci. Rentre avec nous aux Enfers et nous veillerons à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien, disons, de fâcheux. Quant à ces Spectres, un traître et une kidnappeuse, nous nous en chargerons.

Je manque d'étouffer de rire. Croit-il vraiment que tu vas l'écouter ? Je te regarde de côté. J'aime cet air de victoire que te donne ton armure. Tu as retrouvé ce regard qui me figeait sur place dans les couloirs du Palais. Tu ne daignes même pas lui répondre. Il pare ton Noble Venom de ses ailes.

J'entends le Wyverne qui hurle que si tu ne lui appartiens pas, alors il te tuera. Il s'élance vers toi. J'évite de justesse la Cosmic Marionation.

Autour de moi, la terre tremble. Les attaques se croisent. Je t'entends hurler. La Greatest Caution t'a finalement surprise. Tu es à terre, à demi sonnée, la joue en sang. Je me précipite vers toi, m'agenouille à tes côtés, te prends dans mes bras. Cheshire s'effondre. Le cercle se referme autour de nous. Je caresse ta joue. C'est fini, ma Fleur des Enfers. C'est terminé.

* * *

 

Le sol s'ouvre sous nos pieds. Des tréfonds de la Terre surgissent trois divinités. De la laine, un rouet, des ciseaux. Les Moires.

Lachésis rompt le silence que leur arrivée avait instantanément engendré : Ainsi donc c'est vrai. Les Juges ont pris le pouvoir sur les Enfers. Savez-vous que ceci n'est en aucun cas permis ? Croyais-tu, Minos, que personne ne s'en apercevrait ? Prendre la place d'Hadès sur le trône des Enfers est très présomptueux, même pour toi dont l'orgueil est démesuré.

Clotho continue : Ton hubris ne cautionne pas ton acte.

Atropos enchaîne : Cette situation ne doit pas être. Un Spectre ne saurait se prétendre dieu.

_Le Chœur des Moires répète : Un Spectre ne saurait se prétendre dieu._

Le Griffon allait dire quelque chose, mais l'Implacable l'arrête.

\- Voudrais-tu donc que ton fil s'arrête ici ?

Elle attrape un fil volant dans l'air, l'entaille légèrement de ses ciseaux. Le Griffon tombe à genoux, la respiration sifflante. Les deux autres Juges ne bougent pas.

\- La leçon est-elle suffisante ? Les Enfers sont à Hadès. Tant que le dieu n'est pas éveillé, ils sont administrés par Pandore. Est-ce clair ?

Aucune réponse des Juges. Deux autres fils apparaissent dans sa main. Les réactions sont immédiates. Rhadamanthe et Eaque s'agenouillent derrière Minos.

\- Oui, c'est très clair, déclare le Garuda.

\- Les Enfers sont à Hadès.

Minos, dans un souffle, ajoute : Pandore les dirige tant que l'éveil d'Hadès-Sama n'a pas eu lieu.

La divinité sourit, relâche les trois fils. Le Griffon semble respirer plus facilement.

\- Vous allez donc rentrer bien tranquillement aux Enfers, rendre sa place à Pandore et servir Hadès comme vous auriez dû toujours le faire et nous essaierons d'oublier cet incident.

_Les Sœurs parlent : Servez avec Hadès et nous oublierons peut-être._

Ils acquiescent et repartent d'où ils étaient venus. Tu serres ma main. Cheshire se relève péniblement. La volonté de ce Chat m'a finalement bien étonnée.

Les divinités font demi-tour, nous laissant là. Je les entends discourir.

Et ces fils pourpres emmêlés, qu'en faisons-nous ? demande Atropos.

Clotho, se retourne, regarde dans notre direction. Je te serre plus contre moi, caresse ton visage. J'ai peur pour nous. Elle sourit.

Ces fils-là ? Laissons-les. Ils vont si bien ensemble.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ces personnages sont la propriété de Kurumada et Teshirogi.


End file.
